Dreadlocked Speed Demon!
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: What happens when an Eliminated American Idol contestant is sent into the Video Game world of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle with Chao,Emeralds,Battles,and even a mysterious Black Hedgehog? Well, Read and find out! No Flames,Please!


_**Dreadlocked Speed Demon**_

_**By: SabinsAngel**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Castro, American Idol, or anything else but this story, plus…I don't own Sega. It's a Sonic/AI mix. Rated "M" For Language, Some Nudity, and violence.**_

_**Chapter 1: City Escape! **_

* * *

One bright, sunny Saturday Morning, Only 3 Contestants were left on American Idol…But before a certain one left that morning, that certain someone was busy playing in the living room.

"Gotcha!" Said a mysterious voice from deep in the hallway. But, it wasn't just anyone's voice! The voice belonged to the Eliminated Dreadlocked American Idol Finalist, Jason Rene Castro. Or Jason, for short. He was busy playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle on the Wii, thanks to David Cook. Somehow, he was stuck on a level called "Crazy Gadget" because he couldn't figure out how to get to the goal Ring. He had cheered before because he just earned the Flame Ring.

"Man! How do I…damn it! I did it again!" He exclaimed after falling into deep space yet again. He groaned and put the black wireless controller down in front of his feet, but not before pausing the game. "How do I get there?! I mean, it's not rocket science!" Lying back on the white fur rug with his arms behind his head, he let his dreadlocks scatter all around.

"Ok…I got all the way there to the multi-colored blocks and destroyed the robot guarding the gravity control switch…then I get to the green block and then after attempting to get to the Blue block, I keep falling out into the dark void of space! But how do I get to that stupid Goal Ring?" Jason sighed as he relaxed in his dark blue pajamas, staring up at the ceiling.

He got up from the floor and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. "I wonder if David brought his strategy guide?" He wondered to himself as he put the glass to his lips and took a drink. "I'll figure it out for myself before I go that far." He took another drink from the glass and sighed.

With his sky-blue eyes glimmering, he put his glass down on the coffee table and picked the controller back up. "I will beat this level!" He thought to himself as he un-paused the game. After a few more minutes into the level, the game froze up after he performed a Homing Attack onto a row of GUN Beetles, and then it started to glitch it's colors up to make it look awful. Jason looked at the screen with a frightened look, hoping he didn't crash the game.

"What? Is this thing frozen or something?" he wondered. After resetting the Wii, which worked for a while…. Then it crashed again.

"Oh my god…. i just hope I didn't break it…. Dave would kill me!" he whispered. He reached for the reset button again…until the Wii flashed blue three times after he pressed it. With his finger still on the reset button, His arms started to tingle after it flashed every time…"What's happening to…me…?" he tried to get his finger off the button, which he couldn't…until…

…He blacked out for no reason! His body felt lifeless as his mind and his consciousness was shutting down…. He heard his heartbeat slow down…His breathing stopped…. and his body fell to the floor.

His spirit drifted off…. to an unknown place…He didn't know what had happened until he couldn't feel his body anymore. He looked around and saw nothing but a void.

"_Am I…Dead? No…I can't die now! I may be eliminated from the competition…But I don't want to die now! Not until I get way older! Wait…I'm starting to feel something cold…is that you, god? I'm not ready to go! Don't take me!" _His spirit said…until he started to hear voices unlike his own.

It was the sound of Military personnel talking into a radio.

"Sigma-Alpha Two reporting in, requested capture of mysterious Dreadlocked-boy is positive we are heading due north towards the city, we're en route, and everything is a go."

Jason stirred in his sleep…his head hanging lifeless onto his chest, and as he woke up…his eyes started to blur a little from being so groggy. He saw metal walls, two guards on either side of him…a cockpit to the left side, and a bed on the right.

"Who was that?" he mumbled, shaking his head, noticing he was cuffed to a wall inside of a helicopter…and he couldn't break free. "How did I get here? "He wondered. "I wasn't here before…And…My clothes changed!" Jason noticed as he looked down. He had on a white collared button-up shirt with a pair of blue jeans and some red and white sneakers on his feet. He also noticed a gold ring around his right wrist, which wasn't there before.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He then tapped one of the guard's shoulders and asked…"Sir, Why am I here? What did I do? And why am I chained up like this?"

"Shut it, Shadow! We know you stole the Chaos Emerald! You are going to pay for what you did! You also killed about twenty of our best soldiers! You are now being taken to Prison Island to be detained until you are put on trial! " The guard said to him and hit him in the stomach with the end of his rifle. Jason doubled over and coughed…

"That wasn't very nice! And what chaos emerald?! I didn't do a damn thing! And If I did, I was framed! You've got to believe me!" Jason breathed out, his eyes welling up with tears from the pain.

"Copy that, Sigma-Alpha Two. You are on radar and cleared for drop-off in quadrant R24-L12. You may proceed at any time."

He noticed a loose chain-loop hooking his cuffs and jerked his right arm, allowing it to go free.

"Ahh. Now I can move my arm. Time to break free!" he whispered.

He unlocked his other cuff and rubbed his wrists. Finally unlocking his ankle-cuffs, he whipped his head around, smacking the guard in the face with his dreads.

"Ouch! Why you little…Where did he go?" The guard asked.

"Up here, Moron!" Jason said, dropkicking the guard from behind.

"Ugh!"

"HQ! Come in! The mysterious Dreadlocked boy has just broken out of his restraints! And now he just took out everyone on board!"

"What was that?! He escaped?!"

He kicked the door down and noticed he was way up in the air. He just hoped he knew how to snowboard.

"Oh jeez…I can't believe I'm so high up…"

"Get back here, Shadow!"

"Oh Well, Here goes nothing!" Jason said and jumped down with the door on his feet like a snowboard. He fell through the clouds and felt the cold breeze hit his face like a truckload of snow.

"Whoo-Hoo!" He cheered as he fell, but oddly enough…. His dreadlocks started to turn a light blue as he descended.

Finally, he landed on a road, gliding down it and hopefully escaping the crazy military guards.

He shredded down the street, hoping he wouldn't hit the cars on the way down. Noticing a ramp close by, he decided to perform a few tricks while he was there. Launching himself off the ramp, he performed a 360 Backflip spin and landed smoothly until he got onto the next one, in which he did a couple of spins.

Smirking, he kept shredding down the street until he saw a blocked-off section…in which he freaked out, but crashed through it and landed below it…the door flown off his feet. He then got up and dusted himself off.

"Phew." He sighed. "That was freaky." Jason looked around and spotted a cute little robot toy with a windup key in its head.

"How cute is this? A little toy robot! But, how do I make it work?" He picked it up and noticed the key. Winding it up, it came to life…startling Jason in the process.

"Hi! I'm OmoChao! And I'm here to help you!" The little robot said, flying around his head.

"Whoa! What the hell are you?" He freaked out. "Note to self: Never mess with one of those things again." Jason said, walking away…but then got stopped by two robots with laser guns. "God… Not more freaky robots!"

They didn't say a thing until he walked up to them and punched both of them in the chest., making them explode and as the metal fell, he found two strange capsule-like tubes with a crystal in them.

"And things just keep getting weirder and weirder."

He decided to run instead of walk, however…With him being in this new world, he felt faster!

"What the--?!"

He ran up the steps, down another flight of stairs, up one more…and noticed an odd-looking barricade.

"And this is here for…?"

Jason nudged it and heard a "Ding!" A bubble with a Ring it popped up, and when he poked it…It gave him 5 Rings!

"Any why do I have these?" He wondered as he walked through the checkpoint. "I've got to find my way out of here…and find out where I am!" He ran forward down the hill, and as he ran…the gold bracelet started to glow. And in a bright flash of light, he sped up super-fast…almost Supersonic!

Jumping off of a ramp, he then performed a flair-flip and kept running. "Whoo! How did I do that?! And why am I running this fast? I'm not even getting tired!" Jason said, his dreads still turning blue. He ran down another hill and then up some steps….hitting a bounce pad and as he ran up more steps, a blue box caught his eye. Jumping up and grabbing a hold of the ledge…he pulled himself up and observed the strange box.

"What's in here?" he whispered as his foot hit another Omochao.

"The Chao Key is in this Container. If you keep it, you can enter the Chao Garden once you clear the stage!"

"Stage? I'm confused." Jason said as he broke open the container a tiny blue key with a Chao's face appeared as he picked it up. Shrugging, he put it in his pocket and ran off. He then ran down the hill and launched himself off of a ramp. Performing a double back flip, he hit a bubble that contained a Speed-Up boost!

All of a sudden….He started running super- fast!

"Whoooooaaaaaaaa!!" He yelled as he ran…until he jumped onto a long red rail and grinded down it, going up a ramp and hitting a bounce pad.

Jason bounced everywhere and landed onto another checkpoint. Meanwhile, he saw a strange blue hedgehog run in front of him, going the opposite way.

"What the hell was that?" He wondered as he ran down the hill, dodging the robots and beetles that were in his way. They almost blasted him, if it wasn't for his fast speed.

With every blast, he zigged and zagged his way through the blasts. Collecting some rings, he ran up a ramp and circled back down it…running along the wall of a building. He didn't know how, but he kept running. Jumping off of a Bounce-pad, he flew forward and grabbed onto a pole and swung around like a gymnast.

"Awesome!" Jason yelled…until he let go and flipped onto the other pole, noticing the strange blue hedgehog again, killing the robots in front of him. "Who is that dude? Wait…. That's Sonic!" Letting go of the other pole, he flipped forward and hit another bubble! This time, He felt like nothing could hurt him!

"Whoa." He said and noticed the beetles. Jumping up, he stepped on their heads and destroyed every one of them with just a single touch! Reaching the last beetle, he landed and bounced off of a spring.

He then slid down another rail, and another one…and one more!

Until his Invincibility ran off. Whoops.

"Crap.."

And as he slid down the final rail, he ran up a set of stairs, hit the final checkpoint and decided how to get past this part.

Until Sonic appeared and somersaulted underneath the blockade.

"I've got to do that!? I don't even know if I'll be able to fit under there!" He said…Until he got an idea! Taking one of the checkpoint posts, he smashed the blockade down…Which was highly unusual. (Because you can't do that in the game itself!)

"Heh. I showed that stupid thing what I can really do! Now it's time to see if I can escape from this city! I mean….I'm gonna be late for my plane!"

And with that, he ran through the opening and blazed down the street. Jason smiled as he ran down….until a large truck appeared and started to chase him.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!" he screamed….Until Sonic appeared right next to him.

"Hey, buddy! In a bit of trouble?" Sonic told him.

"What the--!?"

"Well, it looks like it. Anyway, Looks like G.U.N is after you too! We've got to get our butts down to the Goal Ring!"

"What? A Goal Ring? What's that?!"

"It's what you have to find before you can escape from this level! And I thought you had Brown Dreads!" Sonic pointed out.

"I do. But..." Jason looked over to his side as the two of them kept running…But his blue eyes widened as he noticed his dreads had turned a Light Blue! That…and his other Dread-Ring was missing! "Where's my other Dread-Ring?"

"What's a Dread-Ring?"

"It's one of my favorite accessories! I put it in my dreads on either side of my head to give it a more relaxed look!"

"Whatever. We've got to hurry! That truck is almost here!"

The two men ran down the hill…collecting rings and performing tricks off of ramps…

Until they reached the bottom, and noticed the truck wasn't following them anymore…because it had crashed!

They ran ahead and jumped off of a small ledge….And when Jason landed, he saw a large ring spinning in front of them with the word "Goal" in large letters in the middle of it.

"Is that the Goal Ring?" He asked.

"Yep. But when you have to collect 100 rings…It changes into a "Back" Ring."

"What's that?"

"It allows you to go back to the start of the level and collect more rings. It mostly appears when you get hit."

"I see. Well, Let's get out."

The two of them touched the ring….And the level ended. A small screen appeared in front of Jason, showing him how many rings he collected, A Time Bonus…and a whole bunch of stuff that kind of confused him a bit.

"Sweet…But doesn't that mean…."

"You're inside of a Game. You were brought here for a purpose…and until you find out what it is…You can't leave."

"What the--?! I'm inside of a Video Game!?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

And all of a sudden…The Chao Key started to glow in his pocket…

"What's going on now!?"

"You're going to the Chao World!"

"The What?!"

Before he could finish his sentence, They key's energy covered Jason in a white light, teleporting him to the Chao World.

* * *

**_Now that Jason just found out he was teleported into a Video Game, How will he get out? And What about this mysterious place called "Chao World"? Let's just hope he gets there safely. Find out in Chapter 2: How do I Raise a Chao?_**

**_Miss Neko._**


End file.
